


A HighBloods Victims

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon character deaths, F/M, LITERALLY, Nepeta getting hurt, Sadstuck, at all, i dont fucking ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Gamzee is beating Nepeta to death and Karkat shows and I guess sad cuteness happens?<br/>Idk, its a fanfiction for my friend Dannie who ships this<br/>I don't ship this</p>
            </blockquote>





	A HighBloods Victims

**Author's Note:**

> Imma taking requests at peice-of-crab.tumblr.com  
> Seriously don't ship this  
> So it probably sucks  
> Idk

What was taking Equius so long to find Gamzee?  Karkat sighed as he looked around the meteor for his quickly falling apart team.  He was trying to do everything he could to keep the trolls from just giving up on what he had thought was an almost hopeless game.  And really it was mostly hopeless.

Karkat sighed and turned a corner, heading to one of the many labs that he’d been hearing fighting noises from, assuming it had just been another fight to one of the many, many tubed monsters in the lab. 

He was met with a very different picture. 

On the ground lay Equius, face blue and a white string wrapped serval times and tightly around his neck.  He was dead.  A scream and a crash called Karkats attention to another section of the room where Gamzee was raising a club above his head again, the club already had splashes of green.  Her green. 

Karkat was moving before he was thinking, almost instantly putting himself in between the club’s dangerous path and Nepeta’s broken body.

“What the fuck are you doing Gamzee?!”  Karkat yelled, glad that his moirails weapon stopped before it hit him.

“This motherFUCKING BITCH GOT in my motherfuKING WAY AND SO I thought I should teach the motherfucking bitch not TO FUCKING MESS WITH MOTHERFUCKERS ABOVE HER like my motherfucking self.”  Gamzee said, voice alternating between whispers, normal talking and yelling that made _Karkat’s_ ears hurt.  He was grinning, purple blood trailing on his smudging clown painted face.

“You killed Equius!”  Karkat was hoping Gamzee was going to laugh, tell him that the logical conclusion that Karkat had jumped to was wrong, that someone else had killed Equius.  Gamzee did laugh, but it was cruel and cold.

“That stupid blueBLOOD MOTHERFUCKER WAS I my motherFUCKING WAY too.”  He laughed.  “And now, MOTHERFUCKING BEST FRIEND, so are you BY STANDING IN BETWEEN ME and the motherfucking BITCH IMMA MOTHERFUCKING KILLING right here.”

“Gamzee, stop, please.”  Karkat said. 

“Motherfucking MOVE BEST FRIEND I don’t want to motherfucking HURT YA.”  Gamzee said, raising the club again.

“No!  You’ve done your fucking damage already Gamzee!  Just please stop!”  Karkat yelled, preparing himself for Gamzee to strike.  The strike didn’t come.

“She’s already motherFUCKING DEAD ANYWAY.”  Gamzee grumbled.  Karkat watched him snake out of the room before dropping to his knees next to Nepeta.

“Nepeta?”  He said softly, voice quiet for once in his life as he felt himself start to shake, barely able to force back his mutant coloured tears as he looked over her body.  A broken wrist lay on her chest and Karkat could see his ribs partly caved in.  She was bleeding from the mouth.  Karkat was too scared to touch her, too scared to break her even more then Gamzee, his so called best friend, had.  Her clouded, unfocused eyes, looked almost empty as she saw him above her.  She forced him a small smile.

“H-hey Karkitty.”  Her voice was weak, broken by a coughing fit that caused even more blood to escape her ever paling, ever cooling, body.

“Save your energy Nepeta.  Don’t talk.  You’ll be okay.  I promise.”  Karkat needed to say the words from himself, more than for her who knew just as well as he did that he was lying.

“Don’t purrmise that Karkitty, we both know you can’t keep it.”  She whispered.  A drop fell onto her cheek, mutant red in colour and trailing down her cheek.  She smiled and rose her not broken hand to wipe away his tears.  “Don’t cry.”  She whispered.  “I didn’t want to figure out your blood colour beclaws you were crying.”  Her voice was getting weaker by the second.

“Don’t die Nepeta.”  Karkat whispered.  “Please.  I need you.” 

“I love you Karkat.”  Nepeta whispered.  Karkat was trying not to sob as he leaned forward, feeling the other let out a breath into his lips.

“I love you too Nepeta.”  He whispered to her.  She didn’t reply.  “Nepeta?”  He said, looking at her.  Her eyes were closed.  She wasn’t breathing.  “NEPETA?!”  He yelled.  “Nepeta!  Don’t be dead, please don’t be fucking dead.”  He yelled at her, shaking her shoulders.  Nothing.   Karkat cried, screaming for the other to wake up. 

When he finally managed to calm down he moved Nepeta’s body next to Equius’, sure she’d like that.  “Good night Nepeta, even in death you have my heart.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you that you won't thank me Dannie *laughs*


End file.
